Wanted: Pet
by Xiddav
Summary: Aizen has won the war. As a special gift for his espada they all get to keep a prisoner as a pet. Just a problem, one of them fell asleep and did not get one yet. Now they got one day to pick. Who is the unlucky person that will be the newest pet? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me while reading a few other fanfics.

it is going to have yaoi. maybe hentai. very little chance of yuri.

the main pairing is a secret at the moment but i can give you one person, Starrkx(some male)

I do not own bleach by the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Starrks Mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The war is over. Aizen-sama and his espada won in the end. Being generous he let the top ten keep a few prisoners as privet "pets". A few did not want any and one of them did not get any do to the fact he fell asleep. Starrk sighed slightly seeing how much fun the others were haveing. Especialy Grimmjow with that little orange haired boy whos name he could not remember. Heck Ulquiorra even seemed to be in a better mood for being able to keep that girl, he did not show it on the outside though. It really was not fair that Szayel got to keep three all to him self, though he most likely did experiments on two of them while the other helped. Now that shinigami captain had some problems.

It was not like the first espada did not try to get one after he woke up. He really thought that he and that one shinigami he fought would actualy get along. Aizen-sama had informed him that it would not be possible for some time. Starrk really did a number on him. Shunsui was in a deep coma. The only reason he was being treated at all was because of that request. Most of the others that were still alive were locked in the cells to die by their wounds, torture or even be eaten by the arrancars.

Starrks snaped out of his daydream when he heard Aizen-sama say that tomorrow was going to be the day that karakura town was going to be destroyed for the plans to continue. After that the leader dismissed the espada from the meeting that had been going on.

As they filled out Aizen spoke. "Starrk, can you wait a moment." It was easy to tell it was not a question but an order. With a sigh Starrk turned back to his lord. "Yes Aizen-sama?"

"Captain Shunsui still has not made any progress in his recovery." Starrk could not figure out why the shinigami traitor would say this himself instead of sending a message. The espada could not help but yawn. Aizen just smiled as him. "It seems it will take even longer then first expected. You should pick another pet for the mean time." His look intensified. "Seeing the others with pets of their own has put your mind off track more then usual." Starrks eyes went wide hearing that. It was true but he did not expect Aizen would notice. "I believe having one before karakura town is destroyed would be best." Starrk bowed down low. "I understand Aizen-sama."

"Good, you are dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~

hmmmm... who in the world is starrk going to pick? ^.^

thanks for reading

please review


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter

remember the more reviews i get the faster i write.

warning... theres spoilers

~~~~~~~~~~Karakura Town~~~~~~~~~~~

Starrk looked down at the soon to be gone town. Once the shinigamis had lost everyone woke up. Though it was still in soul society most of the people living their did not notice. The espada could not understand how they can be so oblivius. Oh well, even if they did notice they still could not leave. They were all doomed from the moment Aizen made up his plans, what ever that might be. Well maybe not all of them. When he told Starrk to have a pet before the town was destroyed was clearly an opening to save someone from the here.

The first espada rubbed his eyes tigherdly while setting foot on the ground. looking around he figured he was standing in some sort of training field. The nets on each end did not make much sence though. A bell rang from the building near by and many teens came outside. Starrk watched them all scatter away, probly heading home. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three girls comeing straight tords him. They stopped a few feet away looking angry.

"Awww... it's nowhere near as cute as bunny-chan." The red haired girl with glasses pouted crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here Arrancar?" the girl with short black hair said. Obviously she was the leader of this little group.

Starrk gave them a quick half smile. "I am here to save someone from the same fate as the rest of this town."

"What?" said the other one with shoulder length hair. The voice corrected the espadas thinking. It was not three girls but two girls and a girly boy. Starrk yawned big enough to close his eyes. When he open them another boy had joined them. It was that orange haired boy, Grimmjows pet. What was he doing here? Was the sexta near by or something. Wait, no, there was something different about him. It was not Ichigo (the name came back after looking at the hair.) but it looked just like him. Maybe a twin or some other kind of relative.

Completly ignoring the first three Starrk turned his attention to the look alike. "...Are you related to Ichigo?"

Kon was taken aback by this. The monster befor them knew who Ichigo is. "N-no... I am Ichigo."

"No your not. The real Ichigo is a prisoner of one of the espada."

They all took a fighting stance. Then there was this bright light and lots of smoke. Starrk rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep buggers. When he looked again they were all in some weird looking armor.

"You're lieing!" The black haired girl yelled. Fire came from her arm as she went to punch him. Starrk easly cought her fist with out even trying.

"It is true. The shinigami have lost the war. The few that still live are all prisoners. And in just a few short hours Karakura town will be erased from existance."

All of the humans froze. They could not believe it. Did the arrancars really have so much power that they could erase their town completly.

"And I am here to save one person from that end... but I don't think Aizen-sama will mind if I bring back four." Starrk opened a garganta behind them. With a large burst of energy all were thrown back into it. The espada followed, energy lowered again. The gate closed behind the group, never to see their hometown again.

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~

hmmmm...well we are narrowing down

what one will Starrk pick? What will happen to the other three?

thanks for reading

please review


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 is here.

if you are reading this then thank you

and a reminder, please review.

~~~~~~~~To Las Nochas~~~~~~~~~

Inside the vortex of darkness the four humans slowly stood up on the path way of golden light. Starrk looked like he was about to fall asleep. "You humanos (spanish for humans) better keep up. Unless you want to fall into the void below." He started walking and the path seemed to move with him.

Keigo almost fell off, to confused to move. The espada sonido right in front of the boy, grabbing the collar of his shirt at the last sec. With a yawn he pulled the boy along with him. "Clean out your ears ni os (spanish for children). Keep up or you WILL fall." He let go of the collar and continued on.

For the rest of the long walk threw the garganta there was no more close calls. They all follow him, though the hate radiating from the black haired girl was really thick. She kind of reminded him of a younger Nnoitra. Back when he was the octava always fighting Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Starrk looked over his shoulder at them lazily. "I am Coyote Starrk the Primera Espada... So what are your names?"

The girl glared at him for a long moment. "...Tatsuki Arisawa, the Karakura-Raizer Beast." She clenched her fist.

The other girl gave an evil smile. "I'm Karakura-Raizer Erotic, Chizuru Honsho."

"Names Kon, the Karakura-Raizer." The Ichigo look a like pointed at his chest, acting like he was proud of it. "I'm a Kaizō Konpaku."

"So your not real?"

"I am to real! I was just made in a lab you stupid arrancar."

"Whatever." Starrk looked at the last person. He looked nervous for some reason. After a moment of quiet waiting he finally just asked. "and you?"

The teen was taken aback. How could he be in so much trouble. Headding tords a nother world full of monster that ate human souls and leave his home behind that was soon to be destroyed. None of this should be happening. No wounder he could bearly talk. He managed to though. "I-I-I'm... Keigo... Keigo Asano... K-karakura-R-raizer Del...delicate."

Starrk turned back just as a light appered ahead. "We're here." They stepped out of the garganta into a blinding white room. "Las Nochas."

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we are almost there to finding out what one starrk is keeping for him self ^.^

but what will he do with the other three?

you can make a geuss/suggestion

oh and happy V-day


	4. Chapter 4

welcome to chapter 4

oh by the way my chapters are normaly short so i can post them faster.

enjoy ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~Las Nochas~~~~~~~~~~~

The four teens would have had to cover their eyes from all the brightness if it was not for the helmets they were wearing. While they were distracted by looking around, chains came out of everywhere. Keigo was taken by suprise and pined to the ceiling, only his face not covered. Chizuru jumped out of the way of one wave only be traped by another to the wall. Tatsuki tryed to punched them away only to be pulled right into them. She was quickly thrown to the wall, held fast. Kon jumped and weaved threw the chains. He lasted only a little longer then the others. The chains smacked him in the gut to the wall, forcing him to cough up a green pill. The chains droped him senceing no life in the body.

The chains retreated and Starrk picked up the pill curiouse. "So this is your true form Kon-chan. It is tiny."

A massive wave of spirit energy corsed threw the room cousing team karakura raizer armors to go back into their watches.

"You bastered!" The black haired girl yelled at Starrk as he went to the door. He glanced back at her not really careing what she said. looking back to the door a hidden compartment opened. Starrk grabed the three keys inside of it before leaveing.

The meeting was going to start soon. Lord Aizen wanted all of is minions to witness the end of karakura town. The Primera really did not care about seeing it but many of the others were bursting with antisipation.

It did nto take long for Starrk to get to the thrown room in tower four where the opening to karakura town was. He was a bit shocked to see almost everyone there already. Only Aizen-sama and Gin-sama were missing. The espada stood next to Grimmjow.

~~~~~~~Grimmjow~~~~~~~~

"Sexta."

Grimmjow glared at Starrk. He had been looking at the carrot top sitting at his feet close to passing out.

"I got you something from Karakura Town this manana (spanish for morning)." Starrk held out the little green pill. Grimmjow picked it up curiose. He even gave it a sniff. "You have to put him in the body. It is in the holding cell that is not in the dungon. His name is Kon."

Ichigo bolted up straight. He staired at the little green ball in the blue haired espadas hand. Grimmjow interest spiked seeing the boys reaction. "I'm guessing you know him." His smirk grew. "That means you can help me break this Kon."

"Like hell I will!"

"Oh? Then I will just..." Grimmjow squeezed the green pill between his thum and finger, almost to the breacking point. "... get rid of it."

Ichigo hung his head. "Fine, just stop." He said threw clenched teeth.

"What? Who were you talking to?"

The visord clenched his fists. "Grimmjow-sama"

With a satisfied smile the sexta espada stopped torturing the poor defenceless Kon.

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~

yeah I feel like that is a good place to stop for this chapter.

please review


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you rainy-lullaby for reviewing so many times ^.^

just wish someone else would to

Well back to the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Starrk~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Grimmjow was talking to his pet, Starrk walked away from him. He put one of the three keys on his sash. After a moment of playing with the other two keys he walked over to the tall, long haired spoon.

"Quinta."

Nnoitra glared Starrk. He could not help but wounder why everyone glared all the time.

"What?"

The Primera held out one of the two keys. "A little something you might or might not like from Karakura."

Nnoitra glared even more. "Might or might not?"

Starrk just shrugged. "If you don't you can just kill it."

The 5th espada smiled taking the key. He relly did like killing things he did not like. Nnoitra put the key in his pocket.

"By the way her name is Tatsuki... the karakura beast"

Nnoitra frowned hearing 'her' but smiled again hearing 'beast'. He would love putting the female in her proper place.

Starrk twirled the last key around on his fingur by the chain while walking over to one last espada. Everyone in the room was watching him now. It was not like him to be awake, let alone giving out random gifts.

He stopped the spinning key, holding it out to Harribel. "I soon to be rare gift for the lovely lady." Starrk pertended to be a gentalmen.

The third espada took the key. "What ever happened to ladys first?"

"It was betten by best for last."

"Charming."

Starrk sighed. "By the way, her name is Chizuru."

Harribel nodded before Starrk went to his spot. He held onto the last key on his sash. _Keigo Asano... the weak, scared boy who appeares to be so... delicate. The one that seems the least likely to annoy the hell out of me. I guess you are my new pet._

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~

keigo not annoying? poor starrk. just wait till he stops fearing you.

just a a glimps into the far future, keigo used to fear ichigo.

lol

hope you like it

please review


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back

now lets get on with it

~~~~~~~~~~~A.K.T (After Karakura Town)~~~~~~~~~~

The object of which they fought so hard to create was now in the hand of their leader. For being made out of so many lives the kings key seemed small. Just the size of any old key. Heck the key Starrk had on his sash might of been a little bigger then it.

"The key is ours." Aizen-sama smiled. "Once the energy has settled we can use it to enter the soul kings world. Then nothing can stop us." There was something really wrong with this moment. The smile on lord Aizens face. It was not his everyday smile... IT WAS REAL!

Gin smile lessened noticing everyone else notice. _ONLY I GET TO SEE THIS SIDE OF SOUSUKE! THOSE BASTEREDS! HOW DARE THEY LOOK AT HIM!_ The former captain waved his hand at them to shoo.

Grimmjow was the first to rush out of the room, dragging that boy along. The rest left orderaly. Starrk being the last do to him yawning so long. As he went out the door Gin called for him. "Oi, Starrk, did you ge' a pet like ya was told."

Starrk bowed. "Yes sir, I have."

"OOooooh? Who is it?"

"It is just some human I picked up earlyer in karakura town. His name is Keigo Asano."

Gin taped his chin with a fingur thinking. "hmm... Keigo? Keigo Asano...? sounds familure..." He tited his head thinking. Starrk was surprised it rang a bell with the general.

"...He also goes by the name Karakura-Raizer Delicate."

The fish face man smacked his hand with his fist. "Know I 'member. He helped defen' the town from hollows and arrancars before it was moved to soul society." Gin gave the strongest espada a thumbs up. "That means you captered an enemy. Good job Starrk-chan."

Starrk smiled and bowed again. "Thank you sir." _He is an enemy? Then Aizen will have no reason for me not to keep him._

"You can go now."

"Yes sir." Starrk left quickly. He wanted to get to know his new pet a little bit better. It was hard to picture the boy fighting an arrancar like Gin had said. The espada would find out everything about this lucky human very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

StarrkXKeigo ... weird yet cute ^.^

please review, even if its just to say nice story

~~~~~~~~~Las Nochas~~~~~~~~~

Starrk came back to the cell where he had left the four humans. Right now though only one was left. The boy chained to the ceiling. A rattling sound was quiet loud. Keigo was shacking in fear. With a silent sigh he threw the key at the chains, both disappering. The human landed on his feet like some sort of cat.

"Where are my friends? Who were the people that took them? What are you doing?!" The last question came as Starrk picked the brunette up over his shoulder. He struggled a little to get away, but the espadas grip was to strong.

"You are being to loud. Maybe it is not to late to ask one of the others to trade?"

Keigo stilled and silenced. He had a great view of the other three that he was probley talking about. The boy did have a great view from the ceiling. The blue haired one looked so damn crazy the moment he was Ichigos body laying on the floor. That man laughed like a mad man as he drug the lifeless corpse out of the room. The giant looked pissed as he pushed Tatsuki to the blonde monster. The little one seemed nice, having asked the black haired girl to come a long quietly. Then there was the goddess. Her chest not only surpass Orihimes but even that one shinigami, Rangiku. Keigo felt kind of sorry for the arrancar that took Chizuru away. The human girl had instently grabed the female espada saying how she would never let go of such a lovely creature. He had to admet he would of said that to. If Starrk was going to make him go with one of those three he hoped it was the goddess. He douted that though. With his luck it would be one of the other men. Out of the three guys this one looked the most sane so he stayed quiet as the strongest espada carried him down the white halls of this new world.

Out of nowhere everything turned into a big white blur. A huge amount of wind blew across them. When it stoped Keigo felt sick. They were infront of a door that was not there a moment ago. "Wh-what... just happened?" The boy asked as they walked into the room.

"I used one of my powers to get us here faster. It's called sonido." Starrk sat the boy down on a pile of green pillows. The boy looked around at the golden room. At least it was not more white. "It has been a long day." The espada floped down on the pillows right next to Keigo. "Let get some sleep." He yawned as he took hold of the boy like a baby blanket, drifting of almost instently.

Keigos body went stiff. This man was way to close and he could not get out of the grasp. This could not be happening right now. It was to unreal. Why did his life have to take so many weird turns like this. There was no way he could sleep like this so instead he just thought about home. How was his friends and family doing? Did they know he was gone yet? Would they ever notice? Would they look for him? It was to bad that unknown to the gental teenage boy, his home, his family and his friends back in Karakura Town were already gone. Never to exist again thanks to the sleeping man holding him now.

~~~~~~~~~~end for now~~~~~~~~~

I really like how I ended this chapter. Really sad to think about it like that.

what do you think reader? tell me


	8. Chapter 8

**please review**

~~~~~~~Sleeping~~~~~~~

Somewhere along the night Keigo managed to fall asleep. A horrible nightmare plaged his mind. He tossed and turned in the espadas grip. Starrk woke up when the movement started, but did not open his eyes untill it stoped. His eye widened more then they eer had before from what he saw.

~~~~~Keigo's Dream~~~~~

Keigo stood in the middle of Karakura Town. No one seemed to notice he was even there. That was no different then normal. The boy always seemed invisable when he was not acting like an idiot.

As he took a step forward the sky turned black and lightning struck right in front of him. He tried to scream but could not make a sound. Keigo stayed in that one spot, to scared to move again. With a quick glance around the street he noticed everything stoped moving. Even a red ballon some little girl was holding was frozen in the air.

Keigo looked straight infornt of him seeing something move. An unbeliveable amount of hollows filled the street ahead. Every single one of them giving of the scent of hunger. The teen tryed to take a step back but something firm stoped him. Arms wraped around him to keep him still.

"Comer" (spanish for eat) the familure voice came from the one holding Keigo. The hollows used sonido in ever direction. In just a few moments every person that the boy could seem before was now gone. The red ballon frozen right where it was but no little girl holding it down. The human shivered as a mouth gently bite down on his neck.

"...S-s-st-starrk?"

"Don't be scared Asano-kun. It will only hurt for a little while."

Keigo squirmed trying to get out of the strong grip thinking he about to be eaten alive. Starrk let go of him. A second later it felt ligh he punched the human right in the middle of his back. Forceing him awake.

~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~

Starrk looked at the body he was hold and then back to the boy bearly standing. A chain conected the two forms, but looked like it would shatter at any moment. "Asano-san you need to get back into your body right now."

Keigo only looked confused as his dazed eye went from Starrk to his body and a long the chain to his own chest. "...I...I can't breath." He said quietly pulling on the chain. "It hurts."

"Calm down. If you get back into your body now. If you don't you will die and become a hollow."

That was the wrong thing to say. Keigo started to panic. "No... NO!" He shock his head quickly and droped to his knees. "I don't want to die." Tears ran down his face.

The espada got up and reached for the crying soul to help him back. Keigo moved away from him. Now in soul form he could sence Starrks power more clearly and it scared him even more then before. Silver eyes shut calmly as he tryed to think of a way to help the boy. Quickly Starrk sonidoed from the room to find someone that could help.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~Help~~~~~~~~

It did not take long for Starrk to get to the place he was going. He knocked on the door and waited for a replay. A lot of ruffling noise could be heard before the door opened. Gin bearly open the door. It was obviouse he got dressed in a hurry with hair a mess. "Wha' you wan' Starrk?" The commander general sounded upset.

"...I need some help from an expert shinigami."

Gin tilted his head to the side confused.

"What is it you need help with?" A voice said from inside the room. It was obviousely lord Aizen. Starrk knew he was in there for the start but did not expect him to comferm it by talking.

"Sirs... my new pet... he..." Starrk was not sure how to put it. This was a weird situation. "...He fell out of his body... and is about to die if he does not get back in. He is to scared to move other then away from me."

Gin started to chuckle. "He fell out of his body? Hmmm." He turned back into the dark room. "Oi, Izuru, hurry up an' get dressed. A human life depends on id."

"Yes sir!" A voice Starrk has never heard before called loudly. There was more ruffling sounds before a blonde shinigami steped out of Gins room. "Starrk, this is Kira. He can fix your little problem." The fish faced man smile grew. "Oh an' come back as fas' as you can." Gin got really close to the little shinigamis ear "okay, Izuru?" His voice driped with lust. Kira shivered slightly. "Y-yes Ichimaru-Taichou." He bowed as the creepy guy went back into the room closing the door.

Starrk grabed the shinigami around the waist. "Hello Kira-san. I'm Starrk." He used sonido back to his room. The espada let go of Kira. "And this is Keigo." He motioned to the soul sitting on his knees.

"Oh, that is what you ment by fell out of his body." Kira quickly but carefully leaned down to the boy. "Hey there Keigo-san." He smiled patting the boys back. Charm was praticly radiating off of the shinigami. "Everything is alright. I am here to help you. My name is Izuru Kira." Keigo looked at him with exusted blood shot eyes. The whole time Starrk was gone he had been crying. The blonde put his arm under his, helping him up.

Once the boy was back in his body and Kira made sure he had no injurys, he glared at the espada. "Starrk-sama!" Starrk was taken back by the shinigamis tone. "What did you do to him? There are no physical wounds but your reiatsu is completly suffocating him. If he stays near you for a long enough time without becomeing stronger this keep happening untill he finaly does die."

Starrk stayed quiet as the shinigami left his room, going back to Gin and Aizen. The espada sighed looking down at the sleeping teen. "Why do the weak always have such a hard time staying alive near me?" He left the room so keigo could sleep soundly with out have to worry about coming close to death. "Hm? If he becomes stronger..." The espada smiled slightly coming up with way to start training the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~

i think this story is comeing along nicely

i just wish more then one person would tell me what they think.

thank you for reading

next chapter coming soon ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Like I said the next chapter came soon ^.^

this is easily my longest chapter so far

please review

Warning: lemony

__

_Note: voice on the video _

~~~~~~~~New Life~~~~~~~

Several hours passed since that little incident. Keigo was finally starting to wake up. He looked around the golden room dazed. "This... is not my room." Slowly he got off of the pillows rubbing his head. The events so far came back quickly. "Oh... it's his room..." The boy walked around the room but there was nothing but pillars and pillows. Keigos gaze went over to the door then around the room again. Cautiously he opened the door looking down the hall. Noting no one was around the stupid human tip toed threw the maze of endless white.

It did not take to long before Keigo was completely lost. Not that he knew where he was before but now he could not find his way back. The boy did try to find Starrks room after the first few minutes after becoming to scared. It was almost like someone was moving the halls around. He stopped at a door that looked a lot like Starrks. An eerie creak echoed as he opened the door. Noticing it was not the golden bedroom Keigo closed the door. Before it closed all the way a pale hand stopped it.

"And wha' migh' you be doing 'ere little human?" Gin pulled the door back open. He smiled seeing the boy in surprise. He had turned all the monitors off so Keigo would not see them or him at first. The former captain did love playing games with peoples minds.

Keigo waved his arms and shock his head. "Me? I-I'm not doing anything. Just walking around."

"Oh? Nothing?" Gin put his arm around the boys shoulder. "Then you 'ave a minute ta spend with me." He pulled Keigo into the room.

"What? NO! I mean... no I can't... I need to get back to Starrks room before he knows I left."

"He already knows."

"Really? How?"

"Starrk can sense your spirit energy while you are walking around."

"Oh. Well, I still need to get back."

"Don' worry your p'itty little head abou' id." Gin pushed the brunette into the only chair. "I needed ta see ya any ways." He pulled a measuring tape out of nowhere and took Keigos sizes. Somewhere along the line the boy had been striped to his boxers. When Gin grabbed them the boy grabbed back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Keigo held onto his underwear tight.

"I need all your measurements."

"What for?"

"If you wan' your new clothes ta fid righ' the pan's crotch mus' hang a few inches below your own. Can' 'ave your boys suffocating now." Gin patted the Asano family jewels. Keigo jumped up out of the chair, tripping and hitting his head on the floor. The white haired man took this as the opportunity to remove the boys boxers. He pulled the human up, pressing his front to the naked back. "Now jus' hol' still." Gin said softly in his ear as he measured the others inner thigh, brushing against the skin softly. Keigo stayed as still as he could, shivering in the cold air.

"Oi, I said stay still." Thanks to all of Gins touching Keigo had become hard. "Great now I can't finish till we fix that." He wrapped his hand around the humans erection tight and started to pump. Keigo moaned, leaning his head against the other male.

"St-stop!"

"Why? You're almos' done." Gin chuckled in his ear. "Jus' relax and le' go."

Keigo shivered from the mans words. He did not want to. This was not how he pictured the first time someone other then himself touched him this way. The teens body was betraying him. He had already held back as much as his inexperienced body could. Without even thinking Keigo bucked his hips up, cumming into Gins hand.

After that Keigo was not sure what happened. One moment he was panting against the man the next he was sitting in the chair dressed in a white uniform with black trim. Gin was standing in front of many glowing screens. Slowly he stood up off the chair. "What just happened?"

"That does no' matter righ' now." Gin pulled the boy next to him. "You should learn how things work 'ere." He held Keigos head making him look to the screens he pointed at. "We are in the world called Hueco Mundo, home of hollows. The only thing here is this palace, Las Nochas the home of the arrancar. Among the arrancar are espada. These ten arrancars are stronger then the others, ranked strongest to weakest. Lower the number the stronger the espada is. Follow so far?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Espada are the bad asses of the arrancar. But who are they... so I know who to avoid the most." Keigo smiled like a goofball. He was more comfortable with this man then before.

Gin patted the brunettes head. "I was abou' 'o 'ell you tha'." He pointed to a different screen with each name. "This is Yammy Riyalgo the décima." The giant man laid there doing nothing as a puppy like hollow ran around wagging its tail. "And this is Aaroniero Arruruerie the noveno." Sitting in a dark room was a man that looked somewhat like Ichigo. Next to him was someone even more familiar looking. "Rukia?"

"Hmmm? So you know the little shinigami then, interesting. Well this nex' one is Szayel Aporro Granz, Octava. He is our scientist." Two men stood over a table (can't see whats on it) with smiles even creepier then the white haired man standing next to Keigo. One had pink hair and glasses and the other had blue hair and wore a black and white mask. "Uh, what one?"

Gin could not help but laugh. "The one with pin' hair."

"Okay." Keigo would of guessed it was the other one. He watch them for a moment before the espada moved so what was on the table could be seen. "URYU!" Before he could even make a move for the door Gin was already holding him back.

"You can't help him. Even if you find where they are you will only die or join them on the tables." Once the boy somewhat calmed down Gin made him look at another screen. "Now then, this is Zommari Leroux the the séptima." The dark skinned man was meditating or sleeping, Keigo could not tell which. "And this one is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the sexta espada... wha' is he doing... Oh." The former shinigami captain pushed a record button. "I think I'll watch this one later." Keigos eyes went wide. The image of the blue haired man, Ichigo and Kon was forever burned into his retinas'.

"Well then, next we have Nnoitra Jiruga the quinto." The spoon had his hands folded while leaning against a wall next to a screen.

____

"Are you almost done in there."

"Almost Nnoitra-sama. I am getting the last measurement now."

Nnoitra growled while grinding his teeth. A moment later the blonde arrancar walked out from the screen with a clip board._ "The outfit should be done in less then 5 minutes Nnoitra-sama. Arisawa-chan, please stay in there for now." _Tesla bowed before sonidoing away to have Tatsukis new outfit made.

"Arisawa-chan?" Gin was confused. He was not in the meeting area yet when Starrk gave the other espada the keys.

"Tatsuki Arisawa. She was brought here along with me, Kon," Keigo pointed to the last screen they looked at that he never wanted to see again. "and Chizuru."

"Hu? I though' I was the one introducing everyone." Gin smile grew looking at the boy. He turned back to the screen. "Anyways, this here is Ulquiorra Cifer the cuatro." The emo just stood in a corner watching Orihime sleep. "Oi, he so wan's princess-chan, bu' does no' know id 'imself." Both of them chuckled. What straight man would not want Orihime. She was beautiful. "This one 'ere is Tia Harribel the Tres." The goddess was standing still as three other females were trying their best to pull the human off of her with no luck. Gin eyes actually opened as he pushed the record button for this one to. "Tha's jus' 'o funny no' 'o keep.

____

"LET GO OF HARRIBEL-SAMA!"

"I will never let this goddess go."

All three fraccion yelled.

"Enough of tha'. This old man 'ere is Baraggan Luisenbarn the segunda." The espada sat on his bone thrown alone in the room. He looked kind of ticked off. The reason was that he did not want any 'pets' so he let his fraccion that lived threw the war have them. Now they never came to see him unless he ordered them to. "Then, as you 'ave already meet, Coyote Starrk the primera." Starrk was sleeping in some random hallway. "Tha's all 'en espada. Go' id?"

Keigo nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good, now there are three more none arrancars ya should know. They are stronger then the espada. The firs' one is Commander Kaname Tosen." The blind man stood in front of some monitors in a different room. Behind him was a little blonde arrancar on the floor playing with a shinigami with a 69 tattoo hair. "loo' a' him pertending to see. Wha' a weirdo. Though he is no' as weird as the nex' guy." The next screen was the room Keigo and Gin were in. "My name is Gin Ichimaru. I am a Commander as well."

Slowly Keigo looked at the man next to him. "...Stronger then the espada?"

"Awww... you scared Asano-kun?" The former captain gave Keigo a hug. "Is ok, I scare a lo' of people." Gin looked at the last screen which was the biggest (It is the one he uses in the arrancar encyclopedia). "And tha' there is Aizen-sama. The king of Las Nochas and soon to be the king of Soul Society as well." The man sat on a white thrown. He looked like he was staring into space while drinking something. The human could not help but wonder if this Aizen guy was drinking alcohol or some other drugs from the look in his eyes.

"Now le's ge' you back 'o Starrks room." Gin dragged the human out of the room, leading him back to the primera espadas. "By the way, you should address all thirteen of us as sama. Go' id?"

Keigo stared at the white haired man for a moment be for giving him a cheesy smile. "Yes Ichimaru-sama."

Gin chuckled and ruffled the boys hair. "Good boy. Oh, and welcome 'o your new life." He waved as he walked away. "Bye-bye." The creepy man shunpoed away.

The human frowned sitting down on the pile of green pillows. "My new life? No... I will get back home soon. Me and my friends will go back to Karakura Town. Things will be just how they were before. Before any of this ever started."

~~~~~~~~~till next time~~~~~~~~

note: I do know that Yammy is also the cero espada, just Keigo does not need to know.

please tell me what you think

I really love reading reviews and taking ideas for later in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back with another chapter.

spring break is almost over so chapters will be coming out slower then before

enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~Lets Begin~~~~~~~~~~

After his nice little nap in the hall was over Starrk headed back to his room. Contra to what Gin said the espada was already asleep before Keigo took his walk so had no idea he was ever gone. When he opened the door and saw the human wearing a white uniform he was deeply confused.

Keigo smiled at the espada in the door way fake before bowing low. "Hello Starrk-sama." It was obvious the boy was still scared, but seemed to be trying to hide it at the moment. He was not doing a very good job though.

"Do you remember what happened while you slept Keigo?" Starrk pushed the politeness and fear of the boy away from his mind.

The human thought about it for a minute. "Uh..., I had a nightmare. Actually two of them. Though the only thing from them I remember is my chest was hurting."

Starrk sighed and patted the others head. "That part was not a dream Keigo. Now follow me. We are going to make it so that does not happen again."

Keigo looked confused as he followed the espada. "Wait something actually happened?"

"Si."

"What?"

"That is not important."

"But..."

Starrk gave the boy a glance that made him shut up. For the rest of the walk to where ever it was they were going they were in awkward silence. A couple of hours went by before the two were finally 'outside' in the sunshine. Keigo looked around at all the weird angled buildings jetting out if the sand.

"Now then, lets begin." Starrk announced as a few low level hollows rose from the dessert floor, roaring. "We need to know what level you are already at so I want you to kill these hollows." The espada sat down in the sand, leaning against the building. He tossed his sword to Keigo. "Here, use this thing. I don't even need it."

Keigo grabbed the weapon. He looked at it weirded out of a moment. Then the brunette put the sheath threw his sash and drew the sword. When the human took the most basic fighting stance that any beginner could do Starrk raised an eyebrow wondering if this was a bad idea after all.

As soon as the first hollow moved Keigo was already running. He did not know how to fight, let alone with a sword. The boy kept running... and running and running. Starrk yawned, getting bored of just watching him run. "It is not going to die from exertion, nor will it give up the chase Asano-kun."

Tears streamed down Keigos face. "I don't know how to fight!"

"Strange, I was informed that you fought hollows and arrancars before."

"Yeah, but I did not attack any of them! I was more like a decoy!"

No wonder he was still out of the hollows reach, he is used to running from them, Starrk though. The espada stood up and scratched the back of his head. "I knew this was a bad idea. Oh well." He shonido right in front of Keigo. Easily he made the boy turn around gracefully and hold the blade with both hands over one shoulder, ready to attack. "Use its power against it." He whispered in the boys ear.

Keigo shut his eyes tight as the hollow leapt forward. Starrk gently taped his shoulder. Somehow he knew what the espada meant. He thrust the sword forward right into the hollows forehead. The man behind him grabbed his waist to keep him from falling back from the force. After a moment Keigo cracked his eye opened to watch as the hollow turned to ash.

"Good job, Keigo-kun." Starrk patted the boys head.

"I... I killed it?" Keigo blinked a few times not believing it.

"Yeah... sort of. Maybe next time you will not need me to make you attack. It will be a while before you can do that with out needing me to hold you down though." Starrk said as he headed for the door back inside. Keigo quickly followed after him still in shock. "Lets eat. You're probably starving from all that running."

Keigo smiled like the goofball he truly is. "Yeah, you're right... what do arrancars eat anyways?" He chuckled wanting to know but was afraid of the answer since hollows ate souls and arrancars evolved from hollows.

"We eat everything from candy to souls. It really depends on our mood."

The boy gulped hearing that soul part. "So... what are you in the mood for."

"My favorite." He glanced at him with starving eyes. Keigo took a step back, freaking out. "...Bar-B-Q Baby Back Ribs."


	12. Chapter 12

another chapter is here, arn't you glade? ^.^ enjoy the weirdness

~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~

The two brunettes sat in the espada dinning hall. No one else was in there at the moment. "So Asano-san... what is it you would like to eat?" Starrk asked resting his head on his proped up hands.

Keigo thought about it for a moment. "Well, those ribs you mencioned sounds good to me."

"If you say so." Starrk snaped his gloved fingures. A big hollow wearing an apron came in carrieing two plates of ribs. It sat the plates doen infront of the espada and human before bowing (not a proper bow but more like a worship bow on the floor.) and asked "Is there anything else you would like Starrk-sama?"

"Yes... get me some sake. How about you Asano-san? Would you like some sake... or perhaps tea instead?" Starrk yawned.

Keigo nodded. "I'm not old enough to drink yet so tea sounds good sir."

"You heard the boy, go get a sake and a tea hollow."

"Yes sir." The hollow got up and walked back to the door. Before leaveing it cast a look a Keigo that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Don't worry Asano-san. The hollows and some arrancars are just mad that the espada are hanging around with other beings and not them." Starrk patted the teens head before removing his golves to eat. Keigo smiled like a goofball before removing his own gloves and digging into the grub.

They were nearly done with their lunch by the time anyone else came into the dinning hall. Grimmjow had a big satisfied smile across his face as he pulled Ichigo along on a chain. Keigo woundered where Kon was but remembered what he saw on that screen. That poor mod soul was probably to hurt to move.

"Well good afternoon Grimmjow-san." Starrk looked like he was about to smile but was to tighered to. "So what is it that you're so happy about?"

The sexta espada just chuckled. "You should know Starrk, you are the one that gave me such a perfect gift." Grimmjow grabbed the orange haired teen by the back of his neck while licking his adamsapple. "It is not every day you can take somenes virginity for a second time." Ichigo shivered from the disgusting touch and words.

Keigo took a long drink of his tea to try and avoid the akwardness of the situation. It did not help him though.

"So is this you're new pet Starrk?" Grimmjow sat down right across the table from the completly human teen. He made ichigo sit on the floor.

The strongest espada finished off the last of his sake bottle. "Yes."

"Ah, so what is you're name pet." Grimmjow blue eyes burned deeply into Keigos.

"I-I... I am Keigo Asano, Grimmjow-sama." The boy bowed his head.

The blunette raised a brow at the human across from him. Most pets were not so submisive of the git go. He must be really weak. "So are you one of Kurosakis friends?"

Keigo shivered again. The espadas words were lased with with venom. "Y-yes sir, I am."

"To bad." Grimmjow shot a bala right past the scared little humans head. "If you ever tick me off I don't care who your master is. I will kill you... but for now i will just gross you out." Grimmjows smile turned demonic. "There is no water in this world so that tea you are drinking is made from hollow blood."

Starrks hand came up to cover the boys mouth before he could vomit. He cast a glare at the weaker espada.

Grimmjow just ignored the look. "And that meat you are eating... it is of a shinigami."

This time the hand covering his mouth was not enough to keep Keigo from puking. Keigo's front was covered along with Starrks arm. The sexta espada laughed at the mess he has coused.

Starrk pulled his pet out of the dinning hall. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

"Why?"

"Hu? Why what Asano-san?"

"Why did you not tell me what it really was?"

"...You didn't ask."


	13. Chapter 13

yeah i know that last chapter was a bit weird with the whole drinking hollow blood and eating shinigami ^.^ poor keigo lol

well i hope I can keep it just as weird, i really like weird

we are getting closer to the lemon so hang in there... okay there is oral in this one (not Starrk)

note: _thinking_

~~~~~~~Espada Bath House~~~~~~~~~

Starrk pulled the boy into a wooden building that did not look like it belonged in Las Nochas, or Hueco Mundo for that matter. Keigo could not help but look around the vast changing room. There was nine closets, writen on them was one threw ten except for three. Aparently this bath house was just for the male espada. All along the dark wooden walls were little pink shapes that made it feel like they were actually in a cherry tree. The scent of sakura perfumed the air. Keigo smiled feeling completly relaxed. That was untill he finished looking around and noticed Starrk.

Keigos face went really red as he looked away from the espada. Durring the momet the boy took to look around Starrk had already undressed, but did not grab his towel yet. He wound up getting a lovely view of the perfectly shaped tanned ass.

"Hurry up and undress Asano-san." Starrk said grabbing a towel. Keigo turned back tords him but looked away again. The espada did not wrap the cloth around his waist. Nope, he fricken threw it over his shoulder so now the human got a full look at Starrks front as well. The espada walked threw the sliding door to the bathing area. "If you don't hurry they will not have your uniform cleaned by the time we get out. I wont wait for you either so you will have to go naked." The look he gave Keigo sent a shiver down his spine. "And if you had not noticed yet, there are plenty of perverts living here." Starrk went into the other room, leaveing the human to change alone.

With a sigh Keigo removed his sick covered white uniform. Seeing the mess made him want to be sick all over again. He put it in the basket at the bottom of the number one closet with Starrks dirty uniform. Once he wraped a towel around he headed for the door Starrk went threw. Just a few steps away he completly froze. Someone just entered the bath house and was right behind him, staring.

"Oh? You're not an espada so why are you in the espada bath house?" A gloved hand settled on Keigos shoulder, pulling him back into the center of the room. The teen slowly turned to see who it was.

"S-s-szayel aporro s-sama." Keigo was visible shaking. "I... I was... Starrk-sama... he brought me..."

The octavas arm wraped around the boys waist. "That is good. If you were alone I would of killed you for traspassing." Szayel pushed the human to the floor and hovered over him. "But since you are a bath toy I think I will play with you instead." He started to remove his clothes, still keeping the other pinned to the floor.

Keigo squeezed his eyes shut as sharp teeth scraped his neck and down to his chest. That is when the espada just stopped. The human cracked his eye opened. Szayel looked really really mad.

"Why the hell did you not say you were dirty, human?" Szayel wiped his mouth on his arm trying to get rid of the bad taste. He grabed Keigo by the hair and pulled him into the other room where Starrk was already showering.

The fist espada glared at the eighth from under the waterfall. He did not say anything but Szayel knew what he ment. _Don't you dare hurt my pet._

"Nothing to worry about Starrk-san. Besides, did you forget the agreement about toys in the bath house?"

"No, SzayelAporro, I have not. But do not for get about the espada agreement of playing with others toys before them."

The scientis sighed as he pulled Keigo into the same waterfall as himself. He had no idea that the other had yet to 'play' with the human boy. It was about then Starrk had finished washing and went to the next room with the relaxing baths.

Keigo stayed completly stiff threw out the entier time they were in the running water. Who could blame the boy though? Szayel would not let him wash himself. Instead the pink haired espada did all the scrubbing of their bodys. The human shivered as Szayel got to the lower parts of his body. Keigo let out a loud squeel of surprise and fear as teeth once more scraped his skin. Only this time the mouth was right above his tail bone.

"P-please stop, SzayelAporro-sama."

"I can't do that human." The pink haired man chuckled. "If I stop you will still be dirty when we get into the bath. Then the bath water will be dirty and we can't have that."

"Oh... yeah. You are right." That was not what Keigo ment. He wanted all the light touches and bites to stop, but was to scared to ask a different way. It did not matter anyways, they would not stop no matter how he asked.

Szayel started to chuckling again. The teen looked down at the pink hair then shot his look away embarassed. The espada was staring at Keigos hardening cock.

"What is your name pet?"

"I... I... I'm Keigo... Keigo Asano."

"Well Keigo Asano, it seems we have a problem."

Keigo gulped not wanting to know what that ment. Was there something wrong with his boys that the scientis noticed?

"Well it seems to me that your body wants to be touched. If it is ignored you just might cum in the bath and we just agreed we don't want the bath water to get dirty." Szayel licked his lips. "So we need to solve this problem." A light flick to the tip of the member made the human tremble.

"AH! Wait, don't do that... I...I can take care of it myself." Keigos face was as red as can be.

Szayel cast his eyes up over his glasses at the human, smileing. "Hmmm... nope, I coused it so I'll fix it." With that the espada wraped his lips around the head, running is toung over it playfully. Keigo fell back against the shower wall for support. His member was begging for more, to be deeper. The evil man moaned and as if he knew just what the others body wanted, buried his nose in soft brown curles.

_Oh god oh god oh god... my... my cock... it's inside of... someone... It feels so warm and... good. _Keigo left hand griped at the white tile wall and his right gripped silky soft wet pink hair. Every thing Szayels toung did felt magical and the sucking was heavenly. His whole body trembled not in fear, but pleasure. A shiver ran up his spine as the espada hummed around him. A moan was all the warning Szayel got before hot bitter liquid shot down his throat. He swallowed every last drop before pulling away with a pop.

As Szayel stood up the human fell down. "Next time someone is sucking you Keigo Asano warn them before you cum." The espada got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wiped off his hair and face. "Now hurry up and get the sweat off of you. Your master is waiting." He walked to the next room, leaveing Keigo all alone in the hot water of the showers.

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~

next chapter... the actual bath

lol

most people just make a scentence or two about someone bathing... i have 2 chapters lol


	14. Chapter 14

i really don't like school. takes up to much of my time. i could be writing fanfics instead Y.Y

well I managed to squeez this chapter in.

please review.

~~~~~~~~~~Bath~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes alone in the showers washing the sweat away, Keigo let out a soft sigh. He did not want to face anyone at the moment but knew he had to. If he did not join the others in the bath soon Starrk would probly leave him behind and most likely be stuck with Szayel. The teen shivered at the thought of what might happen to him if that happened.

Quickly Keigo wrapped a towel around himself and went to the next room where the actual bath was. Instently the over powering smell of flowers rushed up his nose. This room looked a lot like the changing room. Wooded walls with pained flowers that seemed like you were in an actualy tree. Though this room was circuler and only thing in it was a sunk in bath with a few espadas in it. It was really lovely Keigo thought.

"Keigo-san, Apurate (spanish for hurry up) and get in."

"Hai Starrk-sama." Keigo slipped into the hot water next to the number one espada. He made sure to be as far away from Szayel as much as possible. In doing so the human did not even notice the other espada in the bath as well he sat next to.

The unnoticed espada reached over and grabbed Keigo by the hair and pulled him closer. The boy blinked a few times at the somwhat familure face, though the name was not comeing to him. He remembered this was the ninth espada and that he had Rukia with him, but what was his name?

This moment lasted quite a while before Aaroniero Arruruerie finaly let go. "Cute pet you got there Starrk. He looks delisiouse." The ninth espada licked his lips.

Keigo shivered and moved closer to Starrk. Surprisingly the strongest espada draped his arm over the teens body. "Thanks... and no you cannot eat him." The whine from Aaroniero did not make the human feel any better.

It was then another espada male walked into the room. Nnoitra brought a bottle of sake and a floating tray in with him. He sat next to Szayel, smileing at the pink haired espada.

For a while the four espada spoke to eachother in spanish. Keigo just pertended to listen even though he did not get all but a few words. This went on for quite a while and it did not bug him. That was untill the tall espada pointed at him while glaring at Starrk. The teens eyes open wide with fear. He had no idea what he did to make the fifth espada look like that.

Starrk sighed and handed the human a cup of sake. "He is insulted you have not taken a drink yet. Nnoitra is more sensitive then he lets on. So just say you didn't know you could have any with a smile, thank him and drink it with out any hesitation." The espada whispered to Keigo so no one else could hear.

"But..."

"Just do it so he does not throw a fit."

Keigo nodded and bowed his head to the fifth espada. "Thank you Nnoitra-sama. I didn't know I could have any."

Nnoitra scuffed pertending he did not care. The human slowly drank the sake for he had never tryed it befor. A moment later Nnoitra pushed Aaroniero over so he could sit next to Keigo. The cyclops poured the boy another drink. Starrk cast a glare at Nnoitra.

"¿Qué? Nada malo con la obtención le borracho ¿existe?" The fifth said. The only thing Keigo understude was Nada that ment nothing. Starrk glare became more intense though. Not to be rude, the human kept drinking the sake. Nnoitra kept pouring him more. Keigo could not sit without swaying from side to side. The drinks kept on comng though. The ninth espada eventualy left. The eighth threw a little fit that nnoitra was ignoring him for the pet and left soon after.

"Come Keigo-san. You are starting to prun." Starrk got out of the water. When the teen tryed to though he sliped right back in. Nnoitra pulled him back up so the kid wouldn't drowned. "Don't worry Starrk. I watch over yar pet while you change. We'll be right out."

The two espada glared eachother down. Starrk turned away and headed out the door. Before going to the changing room though he gave one warrning. "Nnoitra... do not break him."

"Fuck." The fifth espada growled as the other left. "If he told me his pet wasn't brocken yet in the first place I wouldn't of bothered getting him drunk." With a huff Nnoitra got half way out of the water, sitting on the edge with his feet still in. He pulled the drunk human in between his legs to sit. "Well we can still play, but it wont be as much fun." He tilted Keigos head back to look him face to face. "Damn I love those soft faces."

Keigo was no longer sure where he was. Everything was wet though. Even the object pressing his lips as if to get in. It was so persistent in its task that the human just had to let it threw. The thing in his mouth teasted so weird, but he could not figure out what it was. When he opened his eyes to see what it was everything went blurry and spun around so the human had to close them shut again. A moment later he was being pulled out of the room roughly.

Nnoitra rubbed the side of his head where Starrk had punched him. "What the hell is his problem." He watched as the master and pet disappered.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this took so long to update. I was debating if the lemon should be here or not... well here is the answer

Enjoy ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~Starrks Room~~~~~~~~~~

Starrk sighed as he sat the drunk teen down in his pillow bed. "What the hell was Nnoitra thinking? Making you drink then sticking his tongue down your throat. Stupid moron."

He was about to walk away to let Keigo sleep it off when said boy grabbed the espadas arm. He mumbled something that Starrk did not catch.

"What was that Asano-san?"

The teenage boy mumbled again.

"Sill did not catch that. Try one more time."

Keigo looked up with tear filled unfocused eyes. He took a deep breath and talked slowly in order not to slur much. "I... wan... to... go... home."

Starrk sat down on the bed of pillows. He held Keigos hand gently. "You can't go home Asano-kun. Karakura Town has already been destroyed to make the kings key. It now only exists in your memory."

The tears in the teen's eyes fell down his cheeks. "Destroyed? Karakura Town was destroyed?"

"Yes."

"What... what about... the people?"

"They went with it."

Keigo buried his head into the mans chest. "Every one?"

"Yes Asano-san. Every man, women, child, even the animals of Karakura Town is now no more."

The teen held on to Starrk with all his might. "No... No... Mizuiro... Mizuho... every one." Images of every class mate, every teacher, every store clerk, every person he walked past. All gone.

"Asano-kun?" The espada was getting worried for him.

Big brown watery eyes look up into the tired silver ones. "Starrk sama, I wanna... I wanna go home."

Starrk held Keigo just a little bit tighter. "You are home Keigo, you are home."

Keigo smiled and rested his head back down. It did not take much longer for the teen to fall asleep. Shortly followed by the strongest of the espada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I have been working on my other story so much I ignored this one completely. I am so sorry.

well since it has been half a year since my last update... that is how long of a time skip we will have

Again I am sorry to all my readers.

~~~~~ six months later ~~~~~

Nothing much happened over the last six months. Starrk got into a special routine with the boy. Once he finally woke up in the morning, it was already the afternoon, the two would eat brunch. Keigo would always ask what something was made out of before eating or drinking it. Since there was not much of an option to chose from he was slowly getting used to the taste of hollow meat. It was not all that bad really.

After they ate, Starrk would take him out into the fake sun covered white sand. There the lowly hollows would attack the human. It was only in the past week did Keigo finally killed one all on his own. The teen did get a nasty gash on his arm though. With Ulquiorra's permission, Orihime fixed it up easily.

Once Keigo had finished 'training' for the day the espada would take him to the bath house. Since the teenage males first visit though Starrrk never left him alone with the other espadas. That did not stop them from trying to take him away though.

The other espadas did not like how Starrk was not letting them play with his pet. Today was no different.

Nnoitra leaned against the red building next to where starrk sat in the sands. Both espada were watching as Keigo tried to fight a lowly hollow, but mostly ran.

"When are you going to fuck your pet already Starrk?"

The first espada yawned lazily. "It is none of your concern what I do with my things Nnoitra."

"You just do not want anyone else playing with your things."

Keigo turned around slashing at the hollow. He managed to cut it, but that only made it madder.

"Nnoitra, that is true but not the reason why I have not yet touched my pet yet."

The fifth espada looked at Starrk a bit confused. "Then why haven't you?"

Starrk sighed in annoyance. "I believe he will die if I do."

Nnoitra busted out laughing at that.

"I do not see what is so funny. He nearly died just by falling asleep next to me when I first brought him here."

The giant spoon gave hid creepy grin to the stronger. "Killing someone with you dick would be hilarious. Maybe I should try it."

"Just do not do it to that gift I got you."

Nnoitra frowned. "I will do with my pets as I please."

Starrk got up from the ground. "Why not try it on one of the soul reapers still in the cells." The first then walked over to where Keigo laid on the ground tired as hell. The human teen managed to kill the hollow, but the gash on his arm made him lose a lot of blood. One more piece of evidence that the boy was not ready yet.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


End file.
